Growing Faith
by Galadrielle18
Summary: Weeks after finally recovering Jake makes a terrifying discovery. How will he deal with it? What will his mate, Tsu'tey, do? Sixth in my "Losing and Gaining"-series. Warnings: SLASH and MPREG
1. Chapter 1

Title: Growing Faith

Author: Galadrielle

Fandom: Avatar

Series: sixth in my "Losing and Gaining"-series

Pairing: Tsu'tey/Jake Sully

Summary: Weeks after finally recovering Jake makes a terrifying discovery. How will he deal with it? What will his mate, Tsu'tey, do?

Warnings: slash, mpreg, romance, fluff, explicit sex

Rating: NC-17

AN: If you don't like slash or mpreg in particular you really shouldn't read this… Consider yourself warned!

**Chapter 01**

"Jake, we really should call on Mo'at. This is the third time already." Tsu'tey stroked soothingly over Jake Sully's back as the retching finally stopped.

Shaking his head Jake replied, "I just ate something wrong, Tsu. Don't worry so much!" Even though Jake had proved himself in the battle against his own kind, Tsu'tey, now the leader of the Omaticaya, seemed to think him weak and vulnerable, always trying to protect him from everything.

Seeing the stubbornness all humans seemed to possess, Tsu'tey couldn't resist asking, "Are you sure?" The hard glint in Jake's eyes let him know that his behavior wasn't appreciated.

After mating with each other things had been going really good between them. Norm described it as mooning over each other… They had been hunting together, slept within each others arms and made love as often as they could. Every moment together seemed to strengthen the bond that grew in the back of their minds. It was the strongest when they were united by their tsahaylu, but it lingered even when a great distance lay between them.

A week ago it had started. Jake had woken up, but instead of hearing his happy "Good Morning" and receiving a kiss, he had stumbled over to another tree and vomited. Tsu'tey had looked shocked before hurrying over to his mate, trying his best to help.

Now it had been the third time and Tsu'tey was getting really worried. When Jake denied the need to go and let himself be examined by Mo'at he had thought about forcing the issue. But he knew that this would cost him Jake and the trust they had managed to build between them.

If not for Neytiri's own stubbornness, even after joining Eywa, it would have taken them longer to discover their feelings for each other… if it would have ever happened. Just because Neytiri told him about Tsu'tey's feelings and their destiny did Jake trust him. Without this trust they wouldn't have much to base their relationship on.

Sure, they loved each other, but just as certainly were both too stubborn to concede anything, to lose face and pride.

"Yes, Tsu. I promise. If it happens again we'll go and see Mo'at, okay?"

Reluctantly agreeing Tsu'tey took hold of Jake's face and began washing it with a wet cloth.

Angry at being babied again Jake growled in his throat and almost tore the cloth from Tsu'tey's grip, "I can do this alone! I don't need you!"

Jake regretted his outburst immediately, seeing the hurt cross his mate's face, "Tsu…"

Standing up quickly Tsu'tey couldn't avoid the hurt flashing across his face, heart heavy with denial, "I understand. I will no longer try to be in your way."

When Tsu'tey started to leave Jake knew he had gone too far and quickly grabbed the warrior's wrist. "I'm sorry! Please Tsu I didn't mean it…"

Trying to shake of the humiliation he felt Tsu'tey kept his face turned away, "I do not understand you saying something like this, if you do not mean it. I do not understand you hating me for worrying. This is not about your pride or mine. It is about your health… And you are my mate, not just in good times but also in bad." Taking a deep breath Tsu'tey gently pried Jake's fingers from his own wrist. "When you are sure you want to be with me, not just because we were destined to be together, but because you want us to be, you will know where you can find me."

Seeing Tsu'tey readying himself to leave Jake paled as the consequences of those few harsh words became clear, "Tsu'tey…"

Turning a blank face to his mate Tsu'tey smiled gently at him, keeping his thoughts and feelings hidden, "Do not worry, Jake Sully. When the time is right Eywa will make sure that we find each other again. Should you need me, I will be there for you. You just have to call for me." Turning around Tsu'tey left Jake alone.

Shaking at the wrongness of this separating Jake tried to stay strong, he really did. But now finally alone, as he had wished for sometimes during the last week, Jake felt lonelier than after receiving the news of his brother's dead.

Tears that hadn't been shed before finally flowed down his cheeks as he sat back on the ground and stared after his vanishing mate.

tbc

AN: Thanks to all of you who like my series and wanted to read more of Jake and Tsu'tey. I know this is short but the next chapter will follow soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I just wanted to tha****nk all of you for your Reviews and hope you'll like where I'm going with this series.**

**Also, a very special thanks to Tedra, who beta'ed all stories of this series!**

**Chapter 02**

For two days Tsu'tey had succeeded in staying away from Jake before the worry made him almost mad. Now, standing behind a tree and seeing Jake look dejectedly at the ground, he felt his own heart break even more than after the hurtful words Jake had uttered.

Jake, meanwhile, knew that he had to apologize to his mate. He hadn't meant to hurt him with his careless words, but had done it nonetheless.

*Look around carefully, child*

Jake head whipped around at the voice, "Eywa?" Just then movement behind a tree made Jake jump up. The wind carried the enticing scent of his mate to him.

"Tsu'tey!" Jake's legs moved on their own, carrying him to where his mate was hiding…hiding from him. Seeing the look of dismay on his beloved's face just as the Na'vi turned around to leave Jake leaped forward…

…straight onto Tsu'tey's back, the force of his landing making Tsu'tey stumble and fall forward, landing hard on the ground.

A sickening crunch was heard and, while still clinging to Tsu'tey, Jake turned his mate around, and saw the pain-filled eyes looking up at him.

Then he saw the odd angle his mate's right arm was in. Jumping up quickly, afraid he would hurt him even more Jake cried out, "Oh god, Tsu! I'm sorry!"

Tsu'tey felt the fire of a broken bone lance through him for a moment before the limb became thankfully numb. Looking down and seeing no broken skin he knew that Mo'at would have to take a look at it. Finally concentrating on his mate he saw the guilt and regret in those wide eyes, "It was an accident, Jake…"

"Yes, but I should have been more careful! I hurt you!" Jake's voice rose to a scream.

Sighing Tsu'tey pulled Jake to him, embracing him with his good arm and nuzzling his ear. "I know it was not your intention, Jake. So let it go, I will go and see Mo'at about it."

Despite the injury he had caused his mate Jake felt safe in those arms. Feeling, smelling and sensing his mate calmed something deep within him down. Shaking himself out of the melancholy Jake stood up and without preamble picked up the experienced warrior. 'Bridal style' flashed through Jake's mind and he felt his blood start to boil.

"Hey!" Tsu'tey protested the handling, his legs worked alright!

"Quite, Tsu. I hurt you, and I will make sure you get to Mo'at right away!"

A pout didn't really belong on the warriors face but Jake saw it emerge on his lips. 'Stop it, Jake! He is hurt and you still have some things to explain before you can claim him… If he even forgives you…' These thoughts quickly erased the ache of lust in his groin while he concentrated on carrying his mate.

"Jake?" Tsu'tey couldn't help but look questioningly at the former human. "Are you well?"

Disbelievingly Jake looked down at Tsu'tey, "Am I alright?! Are you out of your mind? I just broke your fucking arm and you ask me if I'm alright?!"

Flinching at the harsh tone Tsu'tey looked down, not scared or anything but he felt the wound in his heart tear farther than it had the last time. 'Why is he behaving like this? Does he hate my presence that much? But then why would he try to stop me from leaving?'

Grimacing at the angry sound of his own voice Jake halted his steps and looked at his now silent mate. He had done it again, and Jake didn't even now why. He had hurt his mate due to his short temper. 'What the fuck is wrong with me?! I love him! I know that and despite that I sometimes feel the need to just shut him up…'

Clearing his throat Jake set Tsu'tey on a tree root. Taking a hold of his chin he forced the warrior to look at him, "I'm sorry, Tsu. I did it again… After what I did the last time I swore that I would never hurt you again…"

Focusing on the sincere eyes Tsu'tey replied, "But you do it anyway, and I do not understand it. I thought you lov… liked me enough to at least tell me what is wrong with you…"

Hearing the slip and feeling his own heart ache when Tsu'tey hesitated using the word 'love' Jake knelt down in front of him, "I love you, Tsu'tey. Never doubt that. We are destined to be together and Eywa has great plans for us, but it's my heart and my soul that loves you more than anything else."

Breath hitching at the declaration Tsu'tey asked, "But then why?"

Sighing Jake answered, "I don't know. I think it started when I got sick…" Thinking about back made Jake realize that he should have listened to Tsu'tey when he had gotten sick the first time. Determination flaring he continued, "Come, love. We will go to Mo'at and let her set your arm." Taking a deep breath he picked Tsu'tey back up, "And let her examine me…"

Startled but happy Tsu'tey let himself be carried. 'Finally, we will be able to find out what makes him ill.'

Finally the new Hometree came into their line of sight and even before Jake could call for Mo'at she hurried down the root.

"What has happened, Jake?" Looking at Tsu'tey worriedly she saw him cradling his own arm.

Shamed Jake looked down, "I hurt him…and broke his arm."

A sharp glance at him had him almost cringing, "Did you do it to hurt him?" Her voice didn't hold any accusation, only interest.

"NO!" flinching at his own exclamation Jake repeated more quietly, "I would never hurt him deliberately."

Nodding to herself Mo'at motioned for him to set Tsu'tey down, "But you did it nonetheless for the last few days." Picking up Tsu'tey arm she carefully felt for the injury, quickly coming across it when Tsu'tey clenched his teeth but didn't make a sound.

Jake didn't dare look at the shaman or his mate, "I know, but I don't know why I did it. I mean…I said the words, knowing they would hurt him."

The shame in his mate's eyes made Tsu'tey gently say, "He has been ill for more than a week now."

Head swinging around to look at Jake Mo'at looked him up and down before her eyes widened in shock.

Jake and Tsu'tey saw her reaction and feared the worst. "What is it, Mo'at?" Tsu'tey asked fearful.

Shaking herself out of it the shaman answered, "Later, child. Now let me take care of your arm and then we will look after your mate."

Almost an hour later Mo'at had healed Tsu'tey's arm with Eywa's support. Steeling herself she turned to Jake.

"Come to me, Jake." When he stood in front of her he felt her warm and soothing hand on his forehead before it began wandering down, over his heart and stomach, finally settling on his abdomen. "You are full of surprises, Jake Sully. It looks as if your destiny is already in motion."

Confused Jake asked, "What do you mean?"

Smiling Mo'at replied, "Eywa granted you something only females have been gifted with. You, my child, are pregnant."

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 03**

Jake and Tsu'tey stared at Mo'at in disbelief. Her sentence rang into their heads _"You, my child, are pregnant."_

Snorting out a laugh Jake finally managed to reply, "Funny, Mo'at. Now tell me what is really wrong with me!"

Tsu'tey, meanwhile, was left speechless. He knew Mo'at since his birth and she had never been one to joke around when it came to Eywa. Breath coming shorter he lay his hand on Jake's shoulder when his mate let out a derisive laugh. "Jake…"

Slapping the hand away Jake made a move towards Mo'at, "Not now, Tsu'tey!"

Shaking his head, Tsu'tey turned an inquiring gaze toward the ever calm shaman.

"It is true, Jakesully. You have been gifted with the ability to bestow your mate with children." She smiled serenely while snickering inwardly. The look of utter disbelief on Jake's face and the spreading joy on Tsu'tey's made her giddy.

"No… That's not possible! You hear me! THAT IS JUST NOT POSSIBLE!" Jake's cry of denial rang through the whole valley. Breath coming in short pants, Jake turned shocked eyes to his mate. Not seeing the same fear and shock in those fathomless eyes made Jake lose it.

Unexpectedly Tsu'tey found himself tackled by his mate, "YOU KNEW THIS COULD HAPPEN!" Jake cried out with every hit he tried to target onto his mate, while Tsu'tey quickly managed to capture his wrists to avoid damage to himself and his mate.

Finding his wrists restrained, Jake fell forward, all energy drained from him. Burying his head in Tsu'tey's neck, he gave himself over to his confusion.

When a sob tore itself free from Jake Tsu'tey let go of his wrists and wrapped him securely in his arms, "Shh, Jake. Everything will be alright."

"You all made me a freak…" Jake was beside himself. Never in his whole life had he felt more out of place than now. Not only had he betrayed humanity, no, now he was a childbearing freak, what no other male Na'vi could.

Shushing Jake Tsu'tey looked at Mo'at for help. When she turned knowing eyes to him he felt his resolve strengthen, "No, Jake. You are not a 'freak'. This is Eywa's gift, for everything you risked, everything you lost by helping us."

Jake looked into his mate's eyes, "A gift?! How can this be a gift? I'm a freak even among the Na'vi!"

"NO! And now stop saying that you are a freak!" Taking a deep breath Tsu'tey grabbed hold of Jake's face, "You are special, not just to me it seems, but to Eywa as well. I have to confess to always wanting children, knowing that I would have them with Neytiri when the time came. I buried that dream when you and her… And then I was told we were destined to be with each other. And the dream, the hope I secretly held onto, died."

Shaken by how much emotion lay in Tsu'tey's voice when speaking of children, Jake replied, "You don't think I'm a freak? You won't ever hate me, for trapping you in this relationship?" He felt the hope flare in his heart.

Gently kissing the tempting lips Tsu'tey replied, "I could never hate you, Jake. I love you more than anything, than anyone…"

"Even more than Neytiri?" Jake interrupted.

Sighing Tsu'tey explained, "We never loved each other, Jake. Due to our positions we were told that we would eventually marry each other. We were used to the thought that we would be together. And I did love her, but differently than how I love you."

Satisfied with the answer for now Jake slowly climbed off of Tsu'tey and looked shamed at Mo'at, who still stood silently watching them. "I'm sorry, Mo'at…"

"No need to apologize, Jakesully. I expected it to be too much for you to accept right away. Now come with, I will have to ask Eywa about how we should proceed for now." Mo'at ushered them towards the Soultree.

Sitting down Tsu'tey asked her, "Is his temper influenced by the child growing within him?"

Grinning she replied, "It is, just like when the females are carrying."

Throwing up his hands in defeat Jake cursed, "Great! Now I'm acting all hormonal!" He glared at the tree silently cursing Eywa 'Fuck this stupid shit! I'm not going all womanly and start crying all over the place!'

"Then I am glad." Tsu'tey smiled gently at his mate and saw the anger evaporate as suddenly as it had come.

Remembering just how he had hurt Tsu'tey, not only physically but mentally too, Jake admitted that he was glad there was a reason behind his short temper, "Me too."

Mo'at cleared her throat and began the ritual, hoping against all to receive a clear response to her question. Despite her outward calm she was nervous as nothing like this had ever happened to a male Na'vi before. How could she prepare and help Jake if she did not know what would happen herself?

But looking at those two, fixated on each other, she knew that whatever happened they would never be alone or lonely again.

Tbc

AN: This chapter is rather short, but it was the perfect place to stop. The next chapter will hopefully be finished soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**AN****: The next two chapters will contain very sappy romance but also steamy sex between Jake and Tsu'tey. If you don't like it, don't read it!**

**Chapter 04**

Two weeks later Jake was still walking around in a daze. Somehow he hoped to wake up from the nightmare he found himself in.

Stubborn to the bone, Jake let those around him feel his displeasure. He snarled at whoever got in his way and hadn't spoken to Tsu'tey since making sure the other had forgiven him for hurting him. Mostly he avoided Tsu'tey because he was afraid he would hurt him again, physically or mentally.

Jake remembered the dream he had just woken from and knew that what Mo'at had told him to be true.

_Flashback_

"_Jake"_

_Slowly opening his eyes Jake looked into the beautiful eyes of his first Na'vi love. "Neytiri…"_

_Laughing she sat down next to him, "Yes, Jake. It is me, Neytiri."_

"_Am I dreaming again?" Jake reached out with a hand and saw it going through her arm._

_Sadness crossed Neytiri's face when she saw him flinch at that, "I am sor…"_

"_No! Don't be sorry, I'm glad you're here!" Shaking his head he sat up, feeling energized and happy for her presence._

_Surprised she saw his glow of happiness, "You look good, Jake. So very happy and…" Interrupting herself at his blush her smile turned mischievous. "Is it because of Tsu'tey that you look like this?"_

_At her laugh he reddened even more before grumbling, "You shouldn't laugh! You don't know what you missed with him… He is so gentle and understanding and… I sound like a total sap! Like a girl!!!" Horrified Jack let his head fall forward._

_Now fully laughing Neytiri replied, "That you do, Jake! But he is also very possessive of you. He loves you so much, Jake, that he prays to Eywa every day. He thanks Eywa for giving him the chance to love you, to care for you and for the fact that you are with him."_

_Feelings exploded within Jake's chest at the proof of Tsu'tey feeling, not that he had doubted them! But it was nice to know. Finally coming down from his high Jake asked, "And what are you doing here, Neytiri? Not that I'm not glad to see you!"_

"_Eywa send me here to tell you why you were chosen to change the Na'vi way." Neytiri saw the change in his eyes and knew that he was very wary about this topic._

"_Oh really? Than tell me, why did Eywa decide to fuck up my life again?" Anger coursed through him at the thought of Eywa maybe taking Tsu'tey away from him due to a change in his so called destiny._

_Startled at his hostility Neytiri sighed in relief when she felt Eywa's presence brush against her consciousness 'Never alone again!' she thought before turning her attention back to the former human sitting in front of her, "When you were brought across by Eywa your body was changed to be able to bear children like no other male Na'vi can. This was necessary because of the high losses the Omaticaya suffered when the Hometree was attacked…" The pain from the loss still cut sharp with in her chest but she continued, "There are not enough females or males left. Many warrior joined Eywa due to our war with the humans. This is only the beginning, Jake. You are the first!"_

"_The first of the freaks maybe!" He hated how she sounded all awed by him being chosen by Eywa._

_Shaking her head she almost snarled, "No! You are not a freak, Jake Sully! You are the first of the changes, soon others will follow. Don't you see that Eywa tries to help those that would otherwise be unable to have children on their own? Now true feeling will be enough to find their bonded ones."_

_Surprised Jake admitted to himself that he had not thought about it like that. Sure he had been changed without his consent, but looking at the facts he now had he knew that Tsu'tey would have always yearned for children, that Jake himself would love to have some little miniJake running around, spreading mischief like his brother and he had done._

_Finally, understanding dawned on him and despite feelings overwhelming him; he now could accept Eywa's decision for him to be the first. Most Na'vi would look to him because of his being Toruk Makto and being the mate of the leader of the Omaticaya. None would dare disrespecting him because of his change, and he would make sure that no one that was changed later would be either!_

_Neytiri smiled at the feelings racing across Jake's face. She saw now that he had understood and would be able to accept his calling._

_End Flashback_

Tsu'tey walked up to his mate unsure of the welcome he would receive. Lately he felt more alone than he had when Neytiri had been alive and left him behind for the human Jake Sully.

Seeing his Jake sitting on his lair, smiling and glowing, made his heart ache for the closeness they had shared before knowing about the child that was now growing within his mate. He yearned not only for his mate's body but the love he had felt coming from him the last few weeks.

Shivering Tsu'tey turned away, not wanting to ignite his mate's temper when he felt gentle hands grab his arms and turn him around.

Startled he raised his head and looked into his mate's eyes, which held sorrow and love at the same time.

"Tsu'tey" Jake sighed in pain when he saw his mate flinch away from his touch and knew that he had hurt his mate again with his silence. Tsu'tey hadn't been able to discern the moods Jake had suffered through and now feared upsetting him more.

When Tsu'tey didn't reply Jake raised his hands and gently stroke over Tsu'tey's cheeks, earning another flinch from him. 'Did I hurt him that badly?'

Tsu'tey held himself very still, not wanting to risk Jake's wrath by doing something wrong. 'What a great warrior you are! Afraid of the former human… You are a shame for the tribe!' Tsu'tey flinched away from his own thoughts when he felt gentle hands cradling his face. A sigh almost escaped him at the unexpected but desired touch and he averted his eyes, not wanting Jake to see the need he felt.

Sorrow flooded Jake when Tsu'tey avoided looking at him. Not knowing what to say he pulled the warrior to him, kissing him and pressing their bodies tightly together.

A whimper escaped the warrior when his body reacted to his mate proximity and he felt himself hardening.

The hardness pushing against his own made Jake's blood rush south and with a move learned in the marines he brought them both down to the ground with Tsu'tey lying beneath him. The kiss grew more heated when Jake couldn't control his desire anymore and ripped away the loincloths from Tsu'tey. While breaking the kiss he forced Tsu'tey's legs apart and swallowed his length.

Tsu'tey cried out when he felt the unbelievable feeling of wet and heated pressure on his cock. He grabbed Jake's head to force him to take him deeper and faster, but before he knew what happened his wrists were caught in a merciless grip.

Jake looked up from his task of sucking Tsu'tey to see him crying out in startled pleasure when he found himself helpless at Jake's mercy. And Jake used every trick he knew to make Tsu'tey lose it.

Wrapping his lips more firmly around the hardness in his mouth, Jake started moaning in pleasure when he tasted his mate's precum. Tsu's panting grew harder and the moans began to tickle together in cries of pleasure until from one second to another he grew still and silent. Jake felt Tsu'tey's whole body tense before finally releasing in Jake's mouth.

Swallowing the first half of his prize Jake let go of Tsu'tey's wrists and took the rest of the sperm in his mouth just to spit it on his hand while wrapping his other hand around Tsu'tey's still squirting cock. Continuing to pump the still hard organ Jake raised himself to his knees and without preamble thrust two fingers into his trembling mate, groaning at the tight heat he would soon be buried in.

Tsu'tey could just lay there and take whatever Jake decided to do to him. His first orgasm had been almost too much; the darkness was hovering just out of his reach when he felt Jake's hand taking a hold of his cock. A scream was torn from him when his body was breached by Jake's knowing fingers.

Feeling the hand pumping him and the fingers targeting his pleasure spot Tsu'tey was unable to hold back and he came again this time calling his mate's name in absolute need, "Jake!"

Seeing Tsu'tey cum again Jake pulled his fingers out and pushed his cock almost roughly into the still clenching ass. Despite this roughness Jake waited until Tsu'tey had calmed down enough to feel them reconnecting.

When those dark eyes lock onto his Jake pushed his hips hard against Tsu's and when the warrior moaned Jake leaned down and bestowed him with a gentle kiss, "I love you, Tsu'tey."

Seeing the surprise in his mate's eyes Jake vowed to himself that he would have tell his mate more often about his feeling. But now his body was craving the friction it had been promised when he had thrust into the tight heat of his mate.

Slowly draining himself out both were startled by the moan of loss Tsu'tey let lose and Jake smirked evilly before thrust inside again hard and so very deep that Tsu'tey imagined he could almost taste his mate's sperm.

The scream that action caused made Jake lose it completely and without holding back he began snapping his hips forward harder and harder until the only sounds were their panting and wet sound of their union.

They way Tsu'tey's passage clenched around his cock every time Jake pulled out soon had him brutally fucking his mate.

But Tsu'tey didn't mind, he felt whole and owned and safe in the knowledge that despite their problems Jake felt enough for him to stay with him. Soon he forgot everything but the pleasure he felt whenever Jake managed to hit his prostate. Trembling Tsu'tey knew he would not be able to last any longer and with a scream that echoed through his head he clenched around Jake und shot against their stomachs.

Jake growled when he felt Tsu clench even tighter around him, but he didn't want this to end and concentrated on holding back. When Tsu'tey fell back exhausted Jake slowed his thrust somewhat to regain control. Looking down he saw Tsu'tey's eyes open when he felt his mate still moving within him. The evil look startled Jake until he felt every muscle Tsu'tey possess squeezing his cock. This was enough to make Jake lose it and he started banging into his mate's body harder and harder until he finally couldn't take it anymore and with an animalistic cry filled his lover's body with his release.

In the distance he heard his mate's own cry of pleasure and felt more wetness spread between them before blackness surrounded him.

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 05**

Jake moaned in ecstasy. Something was moving inside him and kept brushing his sweet spot just hard enough to not hurt but feel wonderful. His cock was encased in hot/warmth/wetness and he instinctually started moving his hips.

The harder he his hips slapped against the body beneath him the harder his hole was worked until finally he reached his release.

Spent, he fell down onto and found himself blinking into the dilated eyes of Tsu'tey. Clearing his throat he whispered hoarsely, "Morning" before raising himself up on his forearms to better reach his mate's mouth.

After the kiss was broken by Jake's cry of surprised pleasure due to the tail fucking him again in hard and fast movements, Tsu'tey smirked evilly, "Morning."

With a sudden move Jake found himself lying on his back with Tsu'tey straddling him, the action causing his cock to push further into the well lubricated ass. "Fuck!"

Tsu'tey snickered and clenched around Jake again before moving his tail again, rubbing Jake in all the right places inside and out. "You surprised me yesterday, Jake. But today you are at my mercy!"

The glint in his mate's eyes would have frightened Jake if Tsu'tey hadn't raised his hips so that Jake's length was almost slipping out of him just to force himself down again with a hard and fast move. Whimpering in ecstasy Jake grabbed hold of Tsu'tey's hips and pushed him up faster just to pull him down even harder, fucking him with all his strength.

The tingling sensation in his balls surprised Jake even more than Tsu'tey fucking himself on Jake's cock, pleasuring himself on the hot hard rod. Tsu'tey cried out in relief and Jake would have followed if not for his mate's tail slipping out of his ass and curling around his cock and balls –stopping his release and making Jake cry out in frustration.

The harder Jake fucked Tsu the more his orgasm seemed to evade him. Finally reaching his limit Jake turned them around again and ignoring his own whimper of loss pulled his hard and dripping cock out of Tsu'tey – the grip on him never easing.

When he had arranged Tsu'tey to his satisfaction on his knees in front of Jake he thrust inside with a sharp move and proceeded to fuck his mate. Tsu'tey's grip remained strong even as his arms buckled and he fell down on the ground with his ass still raised.

Jake growled in animal lust and bit his mate's shoulders harshly, "You want to come again for me, don't you, Tsu? Then you better let me go now or I will continue like this for the next few hours!" His frantic banging slowed down to gentle rotating hips, pushing directly against Tsu'tey's sweet spot.

Panting in need and knowing when to admit defeat, Tsu'tey gave the hardness filling him so completely a last teasing squeeze before releasing it.

BANG

Jake could hear the last bit of sanity snap within him when his mate finally released him and forcing Tsu down on the ground, he fucked him into submission. Soon it wasn't enough and he started biting the Na'vi's shoulder again, leaving marks all over the blue skin.

Feeling himself ready to release his desire into the writhing form trapped beneath him Jake thought about the fact that he craved something different right that moment and would have to take care of that later. With a wolf like howl Jake pushed inside again three, four times, coating Tsu'tey's inside with his release.

Not caring about his mate's release Jake pulled out harshly and seeing his own cum flowing out of the well used ass felt himself twitch again, ready to go another round. 'Have to take care of another itch first!'

Almost feverish Jake turned his mate onto his back. Startling his still twitching and not yet fully satisfied Na'vi he straddled him and lowered himself onto the dripping hardness standing proudly. Squeezing his eyes shut at the feeling of Tsu's cock finally filling him Jake moaned in abandon before staring to slowly move –getting used to the feeling he had missed for some time now.

The fullness, the pleasure and his mate ecstatic cries soon were too much for Jake to handle and, just like Tsu'tey had done, banged down harder trying to bring his mate the same pleasure he was feeling.

The hand on his hips grounded Jake and he felt himself losing his rhythm. Pleasure soon overwhelmed him and he felt himself reaching his peak.

The contraction was enough to finally undo Tsu'tey as well and with a cry of pleasure that bordered on almost-pain he shot deep within his mate.

Panting Jake leaned down with tears in his eyes and kissed the soft lips waiting for him. After minutes of kissing and reconnecting on a different level Jake pulled himself off of Tsu'tey and lay down next to him.

"'m sorry, Tsu…"

The mumbled apology made Tsu'tey flinch, "What for?"

"For being an ass to you again after I promised to never do it again… for hurting you." Jake rubbed his lips against the spot he had bitten hard enough to draw a bit of blood.

Both knew that this wasn't what he meant so Tsu'tey asked, "Why did you do it?"

"I was afraid. The changes I went through overwhelmed me. When we spoke to Mo'at I thought I could handle it, but then… I guess then reality set in," Jake explained.

Sighing in content Tsu'tey felt Jake's arms tighten around him, holding him safe and secure, "What made you change your mind?"

Sheepishly Jake admitted, "I dreamed about Neytiri…" Surprised Jake stopped as his mate tensed and went rigid in his arms. Thinking about what he had just said Jake winced before continuing, "She was sent by Eywa, to explain why it happened and to see if you'd kicked my ass for being too selfish."

Tsu'tey hated the fact that Neytiri's name brought a flash of jealousy with it and only relaxed when Jake explained the reason for her visit to him. "You are not selfish, Jake. Every other being would react like you did concerning the changes…"

Shaking his head Jake replied, "Maybe. But no one else would make their mate suffer for it. I'm sorry for ignoring you, for shouting at you and for hurting you, Tsu'tey. Promise me that whenever I do this again, whether intentionally or unintentionally, you'll kick my ass for it." Seeing Tsu try to avert his face Jake grabbed his chin, forcing their eyes to meet, "Promise me you won't let me hurt you, Tsu'tey. You don't deserve it!"

Trembling from the force of Jake's emotions Tsu'tey admitted, "I am scared, Jake." The look of desperation crossing his beloved's face made Tsu explain further, "I am not scared of you, Jake. I afraid of doing something that would upset you… Of making you realize that there are more Na'vi out there that would be happy to take you as their mate... and of making you leave."

Looking in disbelieve at his mate Jake finally managed to process what had been said, "You think I'll just pack up and leave?! Tsu'tey, you're my mate just as I'm yours. Hell, we'll have a child! Our child! And you don't trust me enough to stay with you in case you upset me!? I hurt you so much and you never said anything, you took it fearing I would leave you…" Feeling his throat close up at the disgust he felt for himself Jake tightened his embrace and hid his face against Tsu'tey's neck, "I'm the worst mate ever! With all the crap I put you through I should be scared of you leaving me and not the other way around!"

When Tsu'tey felt wetness appear on his chest he looked down startled to see his Jake weeping soundlessly. His heart clenched as his very pregnant mate curled around him and held on tightly, as if he tried to stop him from leaving.

"Shh, Jake, I will never leave you, I promise!" Tsu'tey gently stroke Jake's back and whispered soothingly to him.

Calming down slowly Jake looked up into his mate's eyes, not bothering to hide his tears, "Do you promise that you'll tell me the next time I'm acting like an asshole?"

Sighing in defeat Tsu'tey knew he would have to promise, "I give you my word, Jake." Kissing Jake's forehead Tsu'tey settled himself more firmly within his beloved's embrace and let exhaustion and wariness claim him into sleep, save in the knowledge that Jake would be with him when he woke.

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: The Na'vi, Kel'ris, that will appear from this chapter on is my own creation. With him I'll start a new pairing for this story, it will be mentioned at the end of the chapter. Have fun reading!**

* * *

**Chapter ****06**

Since that night three days ago things between Jake and Tsu'tey had gone well. They were always within each other's sight and did most things together, like hunting.

Jake felt better having his mate near him, and Mo'at had told him this was due to the baby growing within him. It knew and recognized its other parent and felt connected and protected when both were near.

That was also the reason why Jake craved almost constant physical contact with Tsu'tey. He would reach out during the hunt and stroke his mate's cheek, and during the evening meal he would tighten his hold on Tsu'tey's hand holding firm whenever another unmated Na'vi was near.

Not that Tsu'tey didn't enjoy his mate's jealous episodes because they guaranteed him a wild and satisfying night, but sometimes he just wished to hold his mate and feel his presence next to him. When he had asked Mo'at she had just laughed and told him to enjoy it while it lasted, because once Jake entered a certain pregnancy stage he wouldn't want to have sex with him and later there would be the baby consuming all their time.

That was why Tsu'tey tried to stay away from the Na'vi Jake reacted to with jealousy, while still doing his duty as leader of the tribe.

Jake, meanwhile, glowed with an inner light. Since their reconciliation he felt more at peace and had finally accepted the fact that he was now a pregnant male Na'vi. The only thing disturbing his good mood were the other Na'vi constantly eyeing his mate. Looking up he saw another attractive male take hold of Tsu'tey's hand and tuck him to the side. The male had long free flowing dark hair, muscled arms and as far as Jake could tell was almost as beautiful as Tsu'tey.

But the most disturbing thing was when Tsu'tey really walked away with him. Jake saw red and jumped up to follow them.

Quietly walking through the undergrowth he literally saw red when the other male laughed and hugged Tsu'tey close. Storming forward Jake was satisfied when the male shrunk back and huddled against a tree.

"Jake? Is everything alright?"

Tsu'tey's voice managed to enrage Jake even more and he turned to his mate. "I would hardly call you going behind my back 'alright', or would you, Tsu'tey?" Jake squeezed out behind clenched teeth.

The confusion was evident in his mate's gaze as he locked eyes with the stranger, "Kel'ris, we well continue our talk later, would you please leave me and my mate alone?"

Seeing the other nod and then hurry away Jake was even more pissed, "You won't continue anything with HIM later!"

As Jake was about to convince Tsu'tey of this by grabbing his shoulder hard Tsu'tey locked eyes with him, "JAKE! You are acting like an ass!"

That stopped Jake in his anger. Knowing that he had made Tsu promise to tell him exactly that when he was out of line Jake calmed down somewhat and finally managed to think about the situation.

"What?" The question was just a hoarse whisper as Jake used all his concentration to not just take Tsu'tey, to take him now and let everyone within hearing range know just whom the leader belonged to!

Tsu'tey watched the change on Jake's face and, deeming him calm enough, raised his hand to take hold of Jake's face, "What do you think would have happened here had you not followed us?"

Lightning seemed to strike Jake as he answered, "He'd…and then you and he…"

Shaking his head Tsu'tey replied, "Your stammering tells me nothing, Jake. Now look into my eyes and tell me this: do you really think that I would betray our oath, our bond and baby just for something physical?"

Jake swallowed at the realization that he had almost hurt Tsu'tey again, "No…I just … that is…" Sighing he started again, "He was the first you didn't send away. I just thought that you found him attractive." Thinking back to the male's appearance made Jake boil in jealousy and guilt.

"He is my best friend, Jake. I grew up with Kel'ris at my side, acting as the protector of the future leader. He is my brother in everything but blood." Tsu'tey looked at Jake with disappointment lurking in his eyes.

And Jake now felt even worse. He had been so distracted by his own problems and later with his jealousy that he hadn't even taken the time to get to know Tsu'tey or his family and friends. Taking a deep breath he knew what he had to do, "I'm sorry, Tsu'tey. I shouldn't have acted like this. Every time someone is in your vicinity I feel a hot burn in my heart, telling me to make sure you'll not leave me…us for someone else."

Tsu'tey looked at Jake questioningly, "When have I ever given you a cause to doubt me, Jake?"

"Never, but I know how these things end up with humans. They betray each other and everybody gets hurt in the process."

Shaking his head in disbelieve Tsu'tey replied, "That may be true, Jake. But you forget that we are not human. The Na'vi way is different than that of your former race. No Na'vi has ever left his or her mate. We know that we are destined to be together and no other could ever compare to that. Not when it comes to presence, feelings or mating."

Looking guiltily into his mate's eyes Jake asked, "I should probably apologize to him, right?"

Laughing Tsu'tey nodded, "That would be good! You frightened him a bit when you growled at him."

Lips twitching in amusement Jake replied, "Am I that scary? What did he want from you anyway?"

"Oh you can be pretty scary!" Tsu'tey let out another laugh at Jake's pouting and continued, "He wanted my permission to court another member of the tribe."

Raising an eyebrow Jake couldn't help but ask, "Oh? Who is he interested in?"

"Now now, Jake! Why should I tell you this?" Tsu'tey took a step back from Jake and smirked evilly.

Heat flashing in his eyes Jake growled hoarsely, "Because than I will have a reason to reward you…"

A gasp left Tsu'tey when Jake tugged him forcefully into a tight embrace and proceeded to kiss him with hot burning passion.

As soon as Jake released him Tsu'tey relented, "Okay, I will tell you…He is interested in your friend."

Blinking in astonishment Jake asked, "Norm?! He wants to court Norm?"

"Yes, that he does. Mo'at was approached a few days ago by your friend. He asked what he had to do to become a member of the Omaticaya." Seeing Jake's confusion Tsu'tey explained, "He will have to go through the same training you did. And Kel'ris volunteered as his guide and trainer."

Hesitant Jake asked, "And you'll give Kel'ris your permission? Doesn't Norm have any saying in this?"

Laughing Tsu'tey looked back at him, "He will have my permission to court him. But he will have to ask his permission next. We do not believe in arranged relationships, Jake!"

Relieved and happy that Norm would soon be a true Na'vi Jake embraced his mate before sinking to his knees in front of him. He had made a promise about a reward and he would stay true to that.

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 07**

Jake watched Tsu'tey talk to Kel'ris again, but this time he was secure in the knowledge that Tsu was really his and that Kel'ris' interests lay elsewhere.

He raised his eyes and focused on Norm sitting next to the children that Grace herself had taught, gesticulating wildly as he described something.

Happiness caught Jake unaware at the thought of Norm finally being happy again. He hadn't seen much of the other man since Max had been killed a few weeks ago as he had hidden himself away from them. Only Kel'ris had known where to find him and had been with him constantly. A few days ago Norm had gone back to normal, that had been around the same time the human had asked Mo'at to become a member of the tribe.

While Jake had liked Max he had secretly known and feared that a human wouldn't last forever in an environment like this.

_*****Flashback*****_

_Mo'at took a gentle hold of Norm's hands, grounding him in his grief. "He has joined with Eywa, Norm."_

_Norm raised his grief stricken face, eyes unfocused and tears flowing freely. "No…"_

"_I am sorry for your loss, Norm. But everything goes back to Eywa one time. This place," she gestured around, "was never meant for humans. It is unfriendly towards you, but you decided you wanted to stay nonetheless."_

_A sob tore free and Norm freed his hands from her gentle grasp, stumbling up he found himself caught in another embrace. Looking up he saw the warrior that had been at their side all the time. Not able to stand the thought of anther reminder of his far too short time with Max he tore free and ran as fast as he could._

_Mo'at looked at Kel'ris and saw the longing in his eyes. "Let him go for now, Kel'ris. He has to grieve in peace, alone, for now."_

_The stoic warriors face softened in worry, "Do you think he will be alright?"_

"_I am sure you will be able to keep him from falling into darkness," she smiled knowingly at him, laughing when he squirmed uncomfortably._

"_How…" he stammered, thinking that he had been hiding his attraction for the other male well enough._

_Laughter ebbing away Mo'at smiled gently, "It is Eywa's wish for all of us to find our mates. Some come across them before they join Eywa and some just afterwards. When he arrived with Grace the first time I saw you looking at him. Even as you hated the intrusion and change they symbolized you could never bring yourself to hate him, could you?"_

_Sighing in defeat Kel'ris admitted, "No, I could never hate him…"_

_Satisfied the shaman answered, "And that is why he will survive. He has you."_

_*****End Flashback******_

Kel'ris had told Tsu'tey and him about the conversation after they both had given him their blessing and Jake had apologized to him for his rage.

The Na'vi had looked at Tsu'tey and after receiving a nod he had taken hold of Jake's hand and pulled him in a tight embrace, welcoming him into the tribe and Tsu'tey's family.

Momentary stunned by the contact Jake caught himself and returned the embrace, knowing how important Kel'ris was to his mate.

"You have our permission to court him, Kel'ris. But if you hurt him you'll have to deal with me!" Jake reminded him.

Gravely nodding Kel'ris answered, "I will not hurt him voluntary, Jake Sully. And I promise to only approach him when he finished his training and fully understands our customs."

Glad to have brought the point across Jake took his seat next to Tsu'tey, "I don't know if he is ready for another relationship yet. Max loss hit him hard."

Kel'ris looked at where Norm was sitting with the children, "Yes, it hurt him deeply to lose the first one that understood him. But when I found him the first time he hid himself from everyone, he confessed that they hadn't really loved each other. I have to admit that I did not fully understand the difference between loving someone and being in love…"

Seeing his friend halting Tsu'tey slung his left arm around his mate, "Loving someone is reserved for friends and family, while you are in love with your mate. It is a deeper feeling, burning hotter that any flame ever could and soothing you when you are together." The leader of the Omaticaya blushed when he Jake leaned over and gently kissed him.

Releasing the kiss they saw Kel'ris smile gently at them, "Yes, I understood that when I found out that I was in love with Norm. To my shame I have to admit that I was glad to hear that they were more friends, together because of loneliness and friendship, instead of being in love."

Now curious Jake asked, "He really told you that?"

Nodding the warrior looked back at Jake with a certain hunger entering his eyes, "Yes, and all I could do was restrain myself to comforting him rather that confess all that had been hunting my thoughts."

Smiling at the thought of the warrior falling to his knees and confessing his undying love to Norm Jake stood up suddenly, "I'll talk to him a bit." Giving his mate's hand a gentle squeeze he made his was over to Norm.

Sitting down Jake soon had two children snuggle into him while still listening to Norm's story. Seeing the longing glance shot at the other by the warrior still seated with his mate Jake waited for Norm to wind down before talking to him, "How are you, Norm?"

At first Norm looked ready to deny ever feeling anything other that good, "It gets better, Jake. I still miss him, but we both knew that we probably wouldn't last forever. He knew…" clearing his tightening throat Norm continued, "He was ill, you know…had a tumor in his brain. Max would have died, probably within the next year. That damned stubborn doctor insisted to not take his damn meds!"

Seeing Norm about to lose it Jake took hold of his friends arm, tugging him up, making the children grumble at them for leaving.

They walked a bit before sitting down on a log, "He was ill?" Jake asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah, he came to Pandora because they promised to heal him. But he couldn't stand to just sit back and watch what happened to the Na'vi. When he stayed here he...we both knew that it would happen." Norm admitted with his eyes fixed on the ground in front of him.

Taking a deep breath Jake gently asked, "You really want to become a member of the tribe?"

Surprised Norm raised his head, "Where…?" A smile tugged at his mouth, "Your mate can't keep anything for himself, can he? Yes, I want to be part of you. I hate being alone and the others can't stand me. While they supported the fight for the Na'vi many of them are sick of being reminded about it by my avatar."

Raising his eyebrow Jake couldn't help himself, "Is that all?"

Blushing Norm looked at the ground, "What else could there be?" Fidgeting he raised his eyes to meet Jake's when the silence continued.

"Kel'ris, maybe?"

The blush returned full force and Norm sprung up, "I don't know what you're talking about, Jake!"

Tugging the smaller Na'vi to him he gently embraced him, "You have to seize the chance, Norm. He talked to Tsu'tey about you…" seeing dismay cross Norm's face Jake continued, "He asked permission to court you. Kel'ris has real feelings for you and after you finish your training he wants to officially court you." Jake thought about the changes he had went though after meeting the Omaticaya and how he was finally able to overcome the human part and touch others more casually than ever before.

Swallowing hard Norm couldn't help but ask, "He…he really wants to…why did you tell me?"

Jake released his hold on Norm, "I want you to think about what you want. Honestly, I like Kel'ris and don't want to see either of you hurt. You could be great together and be really happy. But I don't want you to be with him if you're not in live with him. I know that you loved Max, but you weren't in love with him. Don't settle yourself with someone that you'll never be able to give yourself to wholly."

Norm looked at Jake in absolute wonder, "You're not the damn arrogant Marine anymore, are you?" Shaking his head Norm asked, "Is it worth it?"

A smile so radiant as if the sun had just risen emerged on Jake's face as he answered, "It sure is!"

A cry startled them out of their thoughts and they ran over to the fireplace.

Tsu'tey was standing crushed in a fighting stance and Jake saw another Na'vi looking at him with a damn smirk, tightening his hold on a child he held against his chest with a knife at her throat.

"Are you ready now, Tsu'tey? It is time to take your rightful place at my side!" The unknown male licked his lips, eyes never leaving Tsu'tey.

Sneering at him Tsu'tey snarled, "I have a mate, No'tak! And we were never meant for each other."

Rage entered No'tak's eyes, "Eytukan banned me from the tribe because you denied me! And now you've taken another?! Where is the damned Omaticaya that dared to take what is mine?!"

Jake shrugged of Norm's hold on his shoulder and stepped forward, "Here!"

As soon as No'tak's attention turned to Jake Tsu'tey hurried forward and punched the Na'vi's face, using the surprise and freeing the child from the hard grasp. Before he could jump away from the threat strong arms clamped around him from behind and Tsu'tey felt himself lifted back against the hard chest of the only Omaticaya he had ever really hated.

"Now you're mine, Tsu'tey!" A hard squeeze cut of Tsu'tey's airways and darkness greeted him while Jake scream echoed in his mind.

"TSU'TEY!"

"That damn skxawnq (moron)!" Jake raged, feeling himself run faster than ever before. He had left the other warriors behind to ready their Pa'li while he made his way over to the place he had last seen the Great Leonopteryx, or Toruk as the Na'vi called him. He needed his help to get his mate back from the insane Na'vi.

While running Jake could still see his mate lying limp in the arms of the male that hurt his mate. When they had finally overcome their surprise No'tak had smirked at him before giving a battle cry. Out of nowhere other Na'vi had appeared, engaging the warrior of the Omaticaya in battle.

Only Jake had stood there, rage holding him motionless while No'tak continued to smirk at him, holding his eyes as he lowered his head and licked Tsu'tey's mouth before claiming the soft mouth roughly.

Jake seethed at the memory. He hadn't been able to help his mate as he had been engaged in battle by another Na'vi, quickly disposing him. But as he turned to the place his mate had been he saw his gone.

Giving an enraged battle cry Jake cut through the fighting Na'vi, slaughtering the intruders left and right before running the way he felt his mate vanishing.

Finally seeing the cliff and feeling the Toruk calling to him Jake didn't hesitate and jumped over, ignoring the cries of Kel'ris and the others when they saw him going over.

Not even for a second did Jake think about falling to his death. Eywa had gotten them together; Eywa wanted the change that began with him and Tsu'tey; Eywa had protected them.

Sure enough Jake felt himself land on the back of the Toruk, and after quickly connecting them with the Tsahaylu, Toruk Makto flew back up the cliff where the other Omaticaya were still waiting.

Seeing the great Toruk fly towards them they started to scatter before seeing Jake on its back.

"Let's go get my mate back!" Jake growled.

He was greeted with many battle cries as they hurried to where Jake's half of the bond was leading them.

tbc

**AN****: First I want to thank all of you for the really nice reviews! They are what keeps me writing sometimes. **

**And second I've got a request to you all: My beta, Tedra, is going on holiday mid-may…would someone be interested in beta reading the next few chapters (when I finally finish them)?**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: ****First I want to thank everyone for their reviews! Every time I read them I feel warm and fuzzy because you seem to really like this! I hope to update more regularly again from now on, promise!**

**Also a special thanks to those willing to beta this story for me. I will contact you when I decide how to continue.**

**Warning****: this chapter contains graphic attempted rape and abuse! If you don't want to read it stop right here!**

**Chapter 08**

No'tak looked down at the unconscious Omaticaya sitting in front of him on his Pa'li and smirked.

'Finally you are mine!' A possessive hand travelled over the body pressed to his and even his Pa'li felt the darkness in his mind and made a distressed sound.

The former Omaticaya knew that the tribe would follow them. He had to hurry to consume his relationship with Tsu'tey before they caught up with them. Thinking about his mate's false mate made No'tak's blood boil in jealousy and hate.

"How dare he touch what was destined to be mine?! He will pay for this after I have claimed Tsu'tey… Hmm, I could take you right here, my mate. Just slide into you and be done with it." No'tak panted as he imagined riding the Pa'li with Tsu'tey bouncing in his lap, impaled by his hard cock and struggling to escape.

And No'tak knew that he would struggle. Oh, how he would fight and try to resist, exhausting himself in the process and making their union so much more interesting!

No'tak unconsciously rubbed his hardening length against the tempting ass in front of him, pressing harder and harder until he felt himself reach his peak. Latching onto the bend neck in front of him he bit down fiercely, drawing not only blood but a whimper of pain from Tsu'tey.

Panting in lust No'tak continued stimulating his softening cock on the others lower back, spreading his semen over the soft skin.

Seeing the otherwise strong leader of the Omaticaya like this made No'tak remember his time with the tribe and how he had always known that Tsu'tey would be his.

_*****FLASHBACK*****_

_Fifteen year old No'tak smirked at the small cowering child in front of him before turning around and walking away. He knew that he was considered a bully in the tribe as he took what he wanted without consideration to others. No'tak knew that it was mainly because of what his father had done for the tribe that he was forgiven most of it._

_His father, Kra'ton, had rescued the children of the Omaticaya when a fire had threatened the whole tribe and most adults had gone to help extinguish it, leaving only four adults with over twenty children. His father managed to get his own son out as well as four others before he had gone in to get the last two and never returned._

_One of those he had rescued was the future leader, Tsu'tey. At the age of eleven the stoic boy had already been beautiful. But seeing him covered in soot and tears in his eyes had made No'tak's body react. Pulse beating faster and harder, blood pumping quicker, surprise turning into desire and lust._

_He had looked at the child and known he had to have him. _

_Three__ years later he was finally off age and going to make his intentions plain to everyone. One day he just went over to where he saw Tsu'tey, Kel'ris and Neytiri talking and laughing, interrupting them he grabbed Tsu'tey's arm, "Come with me, there is something I have to show you!"_

_Resisting Tsu'tey looked at his best friends for help, "I do not have time for this, No'tak! Stop pulling me!"_

_No'tak whirled around and grabbed Tsu'tey's hair, "You will come with me. These losers do not matter!" His grip tightened and he forced the smaller male to follow him while Kel'ris and Neytiri ran for help._

_Finally they stopped and just before Tsu'tey was released he was thrown to the ground by the older larger warrior, "What are you doing?" his voice shook in fright._

_Smirking No'tak knelt down and forced Tsu'tey onto the ground, "What do you think I am doing, little one?" Leaning forward No'tak seized Tsu'tey's neck and forced him forward to claim his lips in a hard kiss. _

_Tsu'tey clenched his eyes shut as tears wanted to escape them. This was his first kiss, he had always planned to give it to someone he really cared for. Not like this. Not forced, not non-consensual, not while he was frightened by the male coercing and forcing him to accept this._

_When the kiss was finally broken Tsu'tey panted for air, taking a deep breath he let out a battle cry before trying to dislodge No'tak. But this only resulted in the other laughing at him. _

_No'tak liked to feel the small squirming body beneath him. He felt himself harden and grabbed the loincloth covering the trembling body. With one harsh sound the cloth was ripped from him and the young body uncovered to his greedy eyes. _

_Tsu'tey struggled more, now crying in fright. He froze when No'tak not only ignored his actions but turned him onto his back as if he was not even resisting. Feeling the breath and tongue on his neck he began sobbing, not wanting this, wanting to be as far away as possible. The tears came quicker when he felt something hard against his lower back. Knowing what it was Tsu'tey felt his arms grabbed and forced onto his back while his legs were spread._

_Just as No'tak decided to just take his mate and console him later for hurting him, a heavy weight crashed into him._

_Arms grabbed him, forcing him face down onto the ground and holding him there. Screaming in hate and rage No'tak twisted and tried to free himself, unknowingly imitating Tsu'tey's movement just minutes ago._

_Turning his head he saw Eytukan approach his mate, lying motionless on the ground. When his hand touched the small shoulder a cry erupted from him and the trembling started again. With a quick move Eytukan picked the small and frail body up and covered him with his own coat. _

_Just now did No'tak see the other two children he had dismissed earlier as unimportant. They were trembling, gazes focussed on the leader with their friend in his arms. _

_Feeling the hands on his arms tighten No'tak felt himself be lifted to his feet. He met the glares aimed at him steadily and smirked. 'There will be other changes for me to take what is mine!'_

_Four days later Tsu'tey had recovered physically from the assault, his mind meanwhile was a mess. No other than Kel'ris, Neytiri and Eytukan could touch him without the boy being scared. It would probably take years for him to regain his mental stability, to let his mind become as strong as his body._

_This was also the day Eytukan did something that had not been done in a very long time. No'tak was guilty of trying to force another into a bond. He was guilty of other things as well, but this one was the worst thing he had ever done. And for that No'tak was evicted. _

_Na'vi always lived in tribes. Only due to the most gruesome happenings had members ever been excluded. _

_Having been told to leave No'tak felt his mate slipping away from him. But his last attempt to see Tsu'tey had ended with him receiving a broken arm. So he left, already thinking of ways to get his mate and his revenge._

_*****END FLASHBACK*****_

'And now you finally belong to me!' No'tak saw the other members of his own tribe making camp in front of him and slowed the Pa'li.

"You stay here! I will be in the caves with my mate. Whoever disturbed me will be punished!" With that No'tak took of in the direction he had indicated.

Jake Sully looked at the landscape, trying to find his mate, feel his emotions, anything at all would have calmed his mind down.

But he felt nothing. No feelings or thoughts reached him, telling his that his mate still had to unconscious.

"We found a trail over there, Jake!" Kel'ris shouted from his Ikran, excited they had finally found something.

Nodding Jake looked down, now seeing what Kel'ris meant. "We have to hurry! I've got a really bad feeling about this."

Kel'ris nodded, "You are right, Jake. We cannot leave Tsu'tey with No'tak for too long. Not after what he had done to him…" the Na'vi warrior stopped himself, but it was already too late.

Hard gaze meeting the now squirming warrior's Jake asked, "What do you mean? What did that bastard do to my mate?!"

Sighing Kel'ris knew that Tsu'tey would have told his mate sooner or later. But he really did not want to be the one telling the pregnant male. "When we were fourteen No'tak tried to force himself on Tsu'tey. He thought that they were destined to be together and wanted to bond with him. He was obsessed with that thought until Eytukan decided to force him to leave the Omaticaya."

'_F__orce himself on Tsu'tey…bond them…obsessed…' _Those words echoed in Jake's head. He could almost see the young and innocent Tsu'tey struggling against the large fucker, trying to stop him, to escape this hell. A snarl left him. "We have to hurry!"

With that Jake urged the toruk to fly faster, following the trail that would lead him to his mate.

tbc


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I'd like to use this space to thank both yaoirocks8808 and MewmewInuSailorHeart for their really fast betaing of these chapters! I hope you all enjoy reading them and, just so you know, I'm already working on the next chapters.**

* * *

**Chapter 09**

Tsu'tey blinked in confusion, 'Why is it so dark?' The warmth against his back, arms holding him tight and possessive, hot breath against his neck and shoulder and the fact that he could not identify this presence with his mate brought it all back.

"Finally awake, are you now beloved?" The dark rough voice made Tsu'tey flinch away but the arms held him fast.

No'tak leaned forward forcing Tsu'tey down on the ground with his whole weight. Just now did Tsu'tey feel the wetness all over his body, the stench of No'tak's sweat and semen on him…

Panic seized him and Tsu'tey struggled against the Na'vi pinning him down. His struggles grew weaker and weaker when he felt the other hardening against him, clearly enjoying his movement. Panting he forced himself to remain still, to take stock of his body and what No'tak had done to him while he was unconscious.

Despite the slick semen covering his back and ass. Tsu'tey could not help but feel relieved that his body had not been invaded, that he had not been raped, violated as he had feared.

"Your mate is dead, Tsu'tey. I killed him and now you are mine!" A possessive grip on his hair pulled Tsu'tey's head back and exposed his neck to the other. "And now I will claim what has always been mine!" No'tak bit harshly into Tsu'tey's neck, tearing a cry of pain and humiliation from the leader of the Omaticaya.

He felt the bond to Jake flare brightly in his mind, letting him know that No'tak was lying, letting him know that Jake was on his way to get him back. It gave him strength, strength he needed to forget the harsh way No'tak would soon claim his body. It also gave him faith that he feared he had lost when waking up in the arms of his worst nightmare.

Faith in Eywa, and faith in their destiny.

It also gave him faith in Jake Sully and their miracle growing within the former human.

Growing Faith.

* * *

Seeing the lair of the tribe that had attacked them Jake let out a battle cry, echoed by the Toruk he was riding on.

The Omaticaya, their pa'li and the ikran didn't react other than letting out their own shouts.

But it satisfied Jake Sully immensely when he saw the other tribe panicking. The pa'li ran away in total panic while the ikran took to the air. All of them fleeing from their natural enemy.

The Na'vi looked up at them in total fright. Not daring to move a muscle once they saw the Omaticaya in the air surrounding the Toruk. Despite being warriors they knew better than to attack the Toruk, especially when it was controlled by another Na'vi, an Omaticaya in this case.

And the one on the Toruk's back was an Omaticaya. Having heard rumors from other tribes - that they had not believed due to No'tak - they knew that this was the Toruk Makto, the one that had rescued them from the invading demons.

The ikran landed first while the riders of the Pa'li secured the proximity of the lair. Just when everything was secured and the weapons collected from the still paralyzed Na'vi did Jake land.

Once his feet touched the ground he felt Eywa's presence, Ney'tiri's voice urging him to hurry. A flash of pain took him unaware and he winced at the pain on his neck. As his hand rose to check he found nothing, no wound, no sting, no blood… 'But what was that?'

*JAKE!*

Jake Sully flinched at the shout echoing in his head. Now he knew what the pain meant. His mate, his Tsu'tey was hurt and calling for him, needing him to come for him.

Growling Jake stepped forward, making the Na'vi, even a few of the Omaticaya step back in fright. "Where is my mate?" he hissed the words unaware that behind him the Toruk leaped up onto his hind legs, spreading its wings.

Most of them heard the growling before they saw the new being emerge from the shadows of the forest. Claws scrapping against the ground, tail swishing in agitation the palulukan stepped forward, coming to rest beside Jake. Eyes never leaving the Na'vi it sniffed Jake's hand before turning its head to a cave in the back of the lair.

Registering the palulukan as help from Eywa, Jake held perfectly still until it released turned away and took a few steps towards the cave and began growling.

The Na'vi that had always feared both the toruk and the palulukan flinched when the great land predator made his way through them. Coming to rest just at the entrance of the cave, it threw its head back and howled in anger before taking off into the cave.

Jake ran forward, following the palulukan inside. His only intend was to find his mate and take him back to their tribe.

* * *

Tsu'tey had stopped fighting him, stopped struggling and just lay there.

No'tak growled in annoyance. This was not what he wanted. He wanted the other to struggle, to try and escape. It would make his victory much sweeter after all the time he had thought about the taking him.

But he was not one to resist the temptation of taking his mate for the first time. No'tak ripped of the loin cloth, admiring the now naked body of his future mate. The semen covering Tsu'tey's back and thighs excited him further and No'tak felt himself harden. Turning him around No'tak leaned down and took Tsu'tey's mouth in a possessive kiss, not registering that the other didn't react to him. He did not struggle, but neither did he partake in the kiss.

Tsu'tey just lay there. Basking in the love he felt coming from his mate, in the soothing presence coming from Eywa. In the security that his mate was near and coming for him. He just had to keep his mind fixed on these things and everything would be fine. It did not matter what happened to his body, he would heal from everything No'tak did to him, knew with a certainty that frightened himself that Jake would be there for him, that his mate would catch him, if he became a victim of this violation.

The light he felt coming from Jake grew dimmer when Tsu'tey felt his legs being forced apart and his hips rose. He let out a cry of despair when he felt the hardness against his entrance. 'Jake, Jake, Jake, Jake…' An endless litany of his mate's name flashed through his mind and just as he felt the hardness push against him an unearthly howl echoed through the cave.

No'tak felt himself freeze at the howl. He knew that it was a palulukan, but why had no one warned him about it approaching the lair?

Releasing his mate, who scrambled away from him, No'tak stood up and grabbed his weapon. A shadow and big eyes reflecting the fire alerted him to the presence of the beast. Just as he jumped forward he was tackled from behind.

tbc


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Jake had followed the fast predator before jumping on its back to avoid falling behind. It hadn't reacted in any way other than to growl in acknowledgment and run even faster.

Suddenly slowing down the palulukan sniffed the air before crushing down, telling Jake to get off his back. Jake looked around the corner they had come to and froze.

There was his mate, lying on his back.

Motionless.

Motionless while the damned No'tak lay between his legs. Biting his throat harshly, kissing him forcefully, running his hands up and down the soft skin brutally. Jake gasped for air when the other lifted himself off of his mate, raising Tsu'tey's hips, preparing to enter him.

He saw his mate growing tense and heard the faint echo of his name. Tsu'tey was calling for him…

A howl made Jake flinch as the palulukan ran forward, staying in the shadows. A whisper in his mind told Jake to prepare himself, all the while asking himself why he listened to the voices in his head. But as soon as No'tak released his mate and turned to the palulukan Jake knew the time was right and he jumped forward, tackling the monster that had not only hurt his mate now, but in the past as well.

* * *

No'tak felt himself thrown to the floor but quickly jumped up again. Turning around he could see the damned Na'vi that had stolen his mate away.

"You! What are you doing here? You just interrupted the claiming of my mate!" No'tak sneered.

Hate flashed in Jake's eyes as he thought of the Na'vi touching his mate, forcing himself on him and hurting him. "Tsu'tey chose me! He doesn't belong to you!" With that Jake jumped forward again.

The flash of a knife made Jake jump back as No'tak had finally been able to pull his knife from the sheath. The Na'vi grinned at the look Jake threw him before slowly inching toward the still form of Tsu'tey.

Not able to stand the thought of Tsu'tey being hurt anymore, Jake gave his battle cry and rushed forward. Knocking No'tak's head back with the uppercut he landed Jake used all the marine training he had received and drove him further back from Tsu'tey.

What he didn't expect was the hate in No'tak's eyes turning to insanity, "I will not allow you to have him…If I cannot have him, no one will!"

Despite the blows that had hurt him, No'tak continued to fight like a madman. Knife cutting the air in front of Jake until he got lucky and managed to cut Jake's left lower arm.

Hissing Jake clamped his hand over the cut and jumped back when No'tak, elated by the cut he made, rushed him again and again.

* * *

Tsu'tey lay still. He had registered the fact that No'tak had stopped hurting him, the fact that the howling had somehow turned into battle noise.

Opening his eyes Tsu'tey looked into the face above him. His limbs froze in absolute terror when he recognized the one leaning over him, 'Palulukan.'

The predator didn't move a muscle, just loomed aver him. When nothing happened Tsu'tey relaxed, 'This seems just like the last battle against the demons, where Eywa helped us and united all beings to help us.'

A sharp cry to his left alerted him to the fact that he had not imagined the battle taking place next to him. Slowly rolling on his side, unknowingly turning his back to the palulukan, his heart stopped beating when he saw Jake holding his bleeding arm with No'tak standing in front if him grinning insanely.

'JAKE!' Tsu'tey felt the breath rush out of him when he tried to roll himself unto his knees to stand up but found himself pinned by a paw on his back. He froze, but the claws he felt did nothing more than pin him down, not cutting him open, and not hurting him. Turning his head to the predator Tsu'tey saw the eyes following the battle, "I have to help him! Please, let me go…"

*I cannot do that, Tsu'tey. They battle for you and Jake would hate for you to be hurt.*

Trembling in fright Tsu'tey looked around as the voice rung in his head, "Neytiri?"

*Yes, my friend. It is Neytiri. I am sorry you had to go through this again, but I promise you that it will be over soon. Have faith in your mate, Tsu'tey. Eywa is doing things she would never do for anyone else. Eywa wants to guarantee the future of all Na'vi and Jake is simply the beginning.*

Relief almost made Tsu'tey faint, "Eywa is with us?"

*Always, Tsu'tey. Have faith in Jake Sully and in yourself.*

Tension leaving his body Tsu'tey saw Jake growl and jump back. Just as he relaxed the Palulukan took away his paw and urged him forward.

Standing up Tsu'tey swayed, but before he could fall he was caught on a broad back. Startled he took notice that he was leaning over the palulukan's back. With a growl that sounded more like a pleased rumble Tsu'tey was urged to fully straddle the predator.

Without further hesitation the predator jumped forward, knocking the still gloating No'tak down before nudging Jake to climb on his back.

The great predator ran as fast as it could to the entrance of the cave with an enraged Na'vi following not far behind.

* * *

Jake barely registered the way they were heading. Just as he had sat down he saw his mate's form lying in front of him, limply lying against the throat of the palulukan.

He grabbed his mate and slowly pulled him back against his chest. Searching for injuries he let out a startled gasp when he found bite mark all over his mate's body. He could smell the semen on him, coating his lower body. The left eye was swollen and his lower lip was bleeding.

Every injury he discovered made Jake want to turn around and kick the bastard's ass. But Eywa had planned something, he was sure that the palulukan wouldn't have intervened otherwise.

Sunlight blinded him when they left the cave. Blinking he saw that all Na'vi standing were Omaticaya, while the rest of No'tak's tribe sat bound on the ground, being guarded by nantangs.

When the palulukan came to a stop Jake jumped from its back and carefully took hold of Tsu'tey.

The warrior of the Omaticaya gasped when they saw their leader's injuries. Kel'ris rushed forward and took stock of the injuries. "Set him down, Jake. I will treat him to my beat knowledge!" Kel'ris took the bag another warrior passed to him and went to work.

Jake looked at them with empty eyes before whirling around when the nantangs and the palulukan began growling.

There outside the cave stood No'tak. Breathing hard and eyes flashing in hate the Na'vi rushed at Kel'ris.

"Take your hand off my mate!"

Before No'tak could reach them Jake jumped him.

Leaving his hate for this Na'vi behind he had let his love for Tsu'tey guide him.

His unborn baby… Jake felt love and trust grow within him, from his baby, from his mate. The faith the other Omaticaya had in him… It grew and blossomed under Eywa's gentle coaxing. It encompassed his very being, making him faster and stronger.

Jake Sully, former human and current Toruk Makto, mate of the clan leader of the Omaticaya Tsu'tey, felt himself become one with Eywa. He saw the way everything around him fit together, how the trees were enrooted within the network that was Pandora, how the nantangs, the palulukan and the toruk had a part in the picture, the role they played.

And when he looked at No'tak he saw the hate for him and obsession with Tsu'tey surround him like a dark cloud.

Standing still Jake felt himself fall into some kind of trance. His body reacted instinctively when No'tak rushed at him again, screaming insults. At first Jake only avoided the blows and cuts No'tak made but after a while he stopped avoiding and started attacking.

The others only saw a blur of motion when Jake finally took revenge for his mate's pain and humiliation. One move forward, one hit to No'tak's arms was enough to let the insane Na'vi howl in pain. The broken arm dangling uselessly to the ground No'tak had let go of his knife.

Before he could react a sharp pain made No'Tak look down.

There in the center of his chest, right in his heart, was his very own dagger. The pain blinded him and No'tak sank down to his knees.

The last thing he saw before his eyes glazed over in death was Jake running to his mate and cradling him against his chest, 'Mine…'

tbc


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: explicit sex of two men in this chapter! Consider yourself warned... Btw, I made Tsu'tey sub again!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 11**

Jake saw No'tak stiffen before he released his last breath and joined Eywa. Sighing in relief Jake strengthened his hold on Tsu'tey, who was still unconscious.

The help Eywa had send in the form of the nantangs and the palulukan growled at him one last time in recognition before vanishing in the depth of the surrounding forest.

Kel'ris kneeled next to the pair and when he saw his friend covered in not only blood and dirt but dried semen as well he let out a sorrowful moan. "Did he hurt him, Jake?"

Shaking his head Jake replied, "I don't know, Kel. When I found them No'tak was just readying himself to rape him… I don't know what happened before that. I just don't know." Jake grabbed Tsu'tey's hand pressed it against his lips, bestowing a gentle and caring kiss, before lowering it to his stomach where their baby was growing.

Nodding Kel'ris stood up, "We should go back and let Mo'at look at him. Then you will also rest, Jake. This cannot have been good for either you or the child." Not waiting for an answer Kel'ris commanded the warrior to take the ikran and pa'li back home. "It is time to leave this past behind, Jake. But what should we do with them," he nodded to the still kneeling members of No'tak's tribe.

Fire flashing in his eyes Jake wanted to make them all pay for what had been done to his mate, but knew that Eywa wouldn't be happy with him. "Leave them." Standing up with Tsu'tey in his arms he faced the pale and shaking Na'vi, "Should any of you ever cross my path again, or hurt one of tribe, you won't survive. I swear upon Eywa that I'll hunt every single one of you down and make you pay." The toruk raised its head and let out a mighty below, shaking the very ground.

With that said Jake turned towards the toruk and climbed on its back, situating Tsu'tey in front of him, snuggling him back against his chest.

Nodding to Kel'ris and the others the toruk with Jake and Tsu'tey on its back took off, seeing their warriors make haste to follow them.

Concentrating on the feeling of the warm and breathing body in front of him Jake felt wetness on his face as tears slowly filled his eyes. A sob that couldn't be suppressed escaped Jake as he pushed his face against Tsu'tey's neck, burrowing himself in his hair.

Promising to never let his mate be hurt again, Jake let lose, mourning the fact that his mate had been hurt like this.

* * *

Tsu'tey squinted against the bright light blinding him. Eyes slowly focusing he saw the well known leafs of his home tree surrounding him, instead of the cold cave he had last seen. Rolling onto his knees, Tsu'tey took a moment to steady himself before standing up. Dizziness made him sway before he could shake it off. Looking around he found himself to be alone in the place that was Jake's and his home.

Voices reached his ears as he slowly made his way down the roots to the middle of the tree, their entrance hall where he found Mo'at, Kel'ris and Norm surround a pacing Jake. Not able to see his mate in distress Tsu'tey asked worried, "Jake, are you okay?"

The words had barely left his mouth before he found himself squeezed against his mate's chest, embrace tight and almost suffocating.

"Tsu, are you okay? We couldn't get you to wake up for two days! I was so worried!" Jake let his hand roam over Tsu'tey's body just to reassure himself that the other was alright.

Blinking, the leader of the Omaticaya asked, "Two days? What happened? The last thing I remember is the palulukan and the entrance of the cave…"

Kel'ris made his way over to his friend and squeezed his arm, "You came out of the cave with No'tak behind you. He tried to take you back but Jake killed him."

"No'tak is dead?" The relief flooded through him and he would have collapsed if not for Jake's and Kel'ris' tight hold on him. "It is true? It is really over?"

Nodding Jake gently stroked his mate's cheek, "Yes, Tsu, it's finally over." Biting his lip in indecision he continued carefully, "Did he hurt you, Tsu? I mean did he…" Stopping himself Jake shuddered at the thought of his mate's violation.

"You want to know whether he forced himself on me… I do not think so. When I woke up I was covered in his semen but had not been invaded like that." Tsu'tey felt Jake sigh in relief.

"I am glad you are alright, Tsu'tey." Mo'at stepped forward and gently took hold of his face, "Your eyes and soul are finally free of the torment he inflicted in the past, give it some time and you will be able to forget he ever existed." Releasing him she turned to Jake and hit him firmly over the head, "Now will you calm down enough to rest yourself, or do I have to tie you to your lair?"

Tsu'tey blinked before laughing at surprised look on his mate's face, "You should listen to her, Jake. She can be really scary. Now let us go back and rest some more."

Grabbing his mate by the arm Jake had to force himself to refrain from just picking Tsu'tey up and carrying him. The little bump he had discovered this morning, that signaled their child growing within him, had brought his pregnancy back to the forefront of his mind. He knew he would have to take it easier from now on.

After settling his mate down on their lair Jake collapsed next to him. Rolling onto his right side Jake felt arms wrap around him from behind, gently stroking hands searched for his own. When they found each other they settled them over the place where their child was growing.

Tsu'tey felt content with his mate in his arms and their baby growing safely beneath their hands.

"I am glad nothing happened to you or our child, Jake." Leaning forward he kissed Jake's ear before snuggling back down.

Jake squirmed around until they were face to face, "I'm glad you're okay, too. I thought I'd lost you to him…"

Kissing the tempting lips in front of him Tsu'tey shook his head, "Never, love. You could never lose me."

Sudden desire flashed in Jake's eyes as the hormones got the better of him. Rolling Tsu'tey on his back he straddled his beautiful mate, "I need you, love." Leaning down he kissed Tsu forcefully, trying to erase the past days with his passion and love.

Lying back Tsu'tey enjoyed his mate's desire but couldn't refrain from remarking, "We really should rest, Jake…" Tsu'tey was interrupted when Jake grabbed his slowly growing erection.

Whimpering in lust, Jake's only reply was, "I need you, now!" before he slowly lowered himself onto his mate's erection. "Ohhh yeah…"

"Ahhh!" Tsu'tey moaned at the tightness suddenly squeezing his cock. He was not able to refrain from moving and soon the two of them were lost in their passion.

* * *

The next day found Jake lying behind his mate slowly caressing the still sleeping Na'vi. Kissing and nibbling on the bend throat in front of him Jake pushed inside his mate, moaning when the slickness reminded him of the last night. Both had been insatiable, making love to each other again and again before they had collapsed from exhaustion and slept away half the next day.

Pushing inside him Jake felt Tsu'tey's breathing change. Wanting his mate to come before waking, he wound his tail around his mate's cock, stroking hard and fast, while his right hand pulled and pinched the already hard nipples. With the other hand he held the narrow hips, using it to push inside deeper and harder, hitting the one spot inside Tsu'tey that made his mate go crazy.

Feeling the channel constricting around his hard and dripping cock Jake thrust harder until he felt Tsu stiffen in his arms and come with a hoarse cry. The rippling channel almost pushed Jake over as well, but he held back and as soon as the trembling of the body in front of him slowed down, he picked up his movement again.

Tsu'tey had not felt this good in a long time. The pleasure coursing through him made him want to wake up, but fearing that this was just a dream made him lie there limply and take all the pleasure he could get. Soon, the pleasure from the hardness invading him and hitting his pleasure spot, the appendage playing with his nipples and cock threw him forcefully over the edge.

Coming back to himself Tsu'tey felt the pleasure rise again when the movement within and over his body continued. Turning his head his mouth was quickly taken in a passionate kiss, stealing the air from his lungs and making him dizzy with longing.

Jake kissed Tsu sloppily, licking over his lips before echoing his hips movements with his tongue, literally fucking his mouth with his tongue.

Soon Jake couldn't hold himself back. Pushing inside Tsu'tey one last time he uttered a loud, almost painful sounding groan.

Tsu'tey felt himself flooded with his mate's seed. It was enough for him, feeling owned and possessed at once, he climaxed for the second time. Screaming in pleasure, Tsu'tey coated his own abdomen and chest with his release.

Stilling his hips Jake leaned heavily over Tsu'tey's back, embracing him and entwining their fingers over Tsu'tey's heart. As his breath calmed Jake remarked, "Sorry for jumping you like this, Tsu."

Snuggling back into the embrace Tsu'tey laughed, "Why are you sorry, I enjoy your passion very much."

"Yeah, but you had to be sore after last night." Pulling his now soft cock out of his mate he saw a rush of semen flow out but luckily no blood.

Tsu'tey laughed, "And what about you? I think your cravings for me inside you left you sorer than me! Never doubt that I want to be inside you or have you inside me all the time."

"We would never get anything done at all!" Jake laughed before he was interrupted by his growling stomach.

Laughing at the completely embarrassed look on Jake's face Tsu'tey remarked, "It looks as if we could use some nourishment. We should go and get something to eat." Standing up Tsu'tey winced at the soreness of his body. Looking back down to Jake he saw the now familiar heat enter the eyes running over his body. "Now, now, love. Let us eat first, then we will need to rest some more!"

Seeing his mate stand up with all the marks he had left last night, the semen coating his chest and his own semen running down his thighs Jake had to concentrate to refrain from jumping his mate again, 'Damn hormones, making me so damn horny!' Scowling at himself, Jake nodded at his mate, and using the rags and the water in the barrel, they cleaned up.

Going down to the meeting place they saw the other Na'vi going through their work as usual. But when they came down the roots and stood in front of them they stopped. One after the other, they made their way over to them, and just like at the ceremony making Jake Sully a member of the tribe, they touched Tsu'tey's arms, shoulder or back. More and more Omaticaya joined them, touching the Na'vi in front of them to have a connection to their leader, to join them together.

Tsu'tey felt himself rejoice at the care his tribe showed. The connection had never been broken, but reassurance was never wrong when it came to the family, to the tribe.

* * *

During their meal Tsu'tey looked at Jake, "When did this happen?" He nodded in the direction of Norm and Kel'ris sitting together and laughing.

Looking up from his food Jake blinked before smiling, "When we brought you back and you wouldn't wake up Kel'ris was really down. He joined me at your side and wouldn't leave. Not even to let his wound be seen to. When Norm found out about the wound he literally pulled Kel'ris from the room. Mo'at told me that Norm took care of the wound himself. Kel'ris was protesting the entire time, saying how it wasn't so bad…" Laughing Jake grinned, "Norm shut him up really quick!"

Not understanding Tsu'tey asked, "What did he do?"

"He kissed him!" Jake laughed at the dumbfounded look on his mate's face.

Looking back to Norm and Kel'ris Tsu'Tey muttered, "I did not think Norm would take the initiative in this."

Taking Tsu'tey's hand Jake replied, "Neither did Kel, he was totally surprised. That was just a few hours before you woke up."

Smiling at the glee in Jake's voice Tsu'tey asked, "Do you think they will find their way through this?"

Jake looked at his mate questioningly before understanding dawned on him, "Yes, I'm sure. Eywa has shown us our destiny, and I think the same will happen for them."

The doubts clearing from his mind Tsu'tey nodded relieved, "You are right, with our faith in Eywa and each other we are stronger and will be able to master all trials to come."

Tbc

**AN: Almost finished with this series! **


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Over the next few month life was good to them.

Jake quickly got over his morning sickness though he was still jealous over the fact that no Na'vi have ever heard about this, but as he was still a hybrid he would have to live with it.

Tsu'tey finally took over caring for Jake, and the former human let him. He was often tired, but also restless and hornier than before.

Norm and Kel'ris had officially been bonded a month ago after Norm had absolved the trials and become a part of the tribe. Kel'ris had been overwhelmed that, after leaving his human body behind, Norm had become pregnant too!

Not knowing what to do the warrior had gone to his friend and leader for help. Tsu'tey had then told him about Eywa's plan to slowly change the Na'vi to enable them to be with their true mates.

Happy about this prospect the newly bonded pair hadn't been seen for several days, taking great pleasure in getting to know each other better and satisfying their desire for each other.

Now, five month after the battle against No'tak, Jake felt himself stuffed enough to burst at the seams. For days now he had felt the end of his pregnancy draw nearer, so that he wasn't surprised when one day during the meal he felt liquid run down his legs. Calmly standing up while holding his cramping abdomen he made his way over to Mo'at.

"I think it is time, Mo'at," he informed the shaman.

Looking at him and seeing the signs of an impending birth she quickly took his hand and sent her assistant out to go and get Tsu'tey. "Come, Jake, we have much to prepare."

Just as they had gotten settled on his back near the soul tree running footsteps alerted them to the approaching Tsu'tey. "Jake!"

Tsu'tey breathed deeply as he saw the calm look on his mate's face, "Are you alright?"

Jake nodded taking his mate's hand, "Yeah, sure. Just, you know, pretty nervous…"

Squeezing the hand in reassurance Tsu'tey leaned down to kiss Jake's forehead, "I can imagine, love. I am nervous and excited too."

When a cramp tore through him Jake wheezed, "Just do you know, you get to carry the next one!"

Wincing at the hard grasp on his hand, Tsu'tey nodded. To be truthful, he had liked what the pregnancy did to Jake. He was much more affectionate, loved to be around his mate, and practically craved his presence. Sometimes Tsu'tey felt jealous about the connection Jake shared with their child, and other times he felt jealous that the child had Jake undivided attention whenever it needed something. "Sure, love. If Eywa wishes for it I will be glad to do that."

Hearing Mo'at and the other Na'vi chanting, for they had arrived while Tsu'tey had distracted him, Jake felt warmth flood into him. Wincing at the tearing feeling in his stomach he looked down and saw a long cut appeared on his abdomen with Mo'at reaching inside him.

To be truthful, Jake had wondered the whole time how the birth would happen. Seeing the hands inside him Jake felt queasy but not as bad as he had feared. A sharp pull and a cry of loss from Jake later and the baby decided it wished to be free.

Not hearing a sound from the small bundle Jake was ready to leap up and would have, if not for his still open but fast healing stomach. Tightening his hold on Tsu'tey's hand, he saw Mo'at stroking over his baby's cheek before emitting a joyous sound, making the baby gurgle and squirm in her arm.

Quickly she set it down on Jake's chest, letting it feel the warmth and presence of the Na'vi it had grown within. Not able to take his eyes away from their little wonder Jake felt overwhelming love blossom within him. Slowly bringing up his free hand Jake cradled the small form against his chest.

Tsu'tey looked at his mate. Pride and love burst forth as he leaned down and gently kissed his mate before gently stroking over the baby's cheek.

Mo'at looked on in relief and pride. Eywa had bestowed them with a great gift and would hopefully watch over the small family. "I present you with the child of our leader Tsu'tey and his mate Jake Sully, the Toruk Makto, their daughter!"

The announcement was met with ecstatic cries form the rest of the tribe.

Jake and Tsu'tey blinked. A daughter! Looking at each other Tsu'tey nodded at the question in his mate's eyes, knowing immediately what the name their daughter would bear.

Standing up, Tsu'tey took a gentle hold of his daughter. Looking at the small twitching ears and big brown eyes, an indicator for her mixed heritage, Tsu'tey held her up for all to see, "Here is our new family member, inheritor of the leadership of the Omaticaya, Neyteira!"

End

**AN: This is the End of Growing Faith. After some of you asked for it I decided to write a side-story about Norm and Kel'ris. But then this series will be officially finished, unless another plot bunny jumps me!**


End file.
